


Stay With Me

by SilverMoon53



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, doesnt really fit the canon timeline, originally written for whumptober under the prompt "stay with me", takes place?? at some point??? probably??, what with being major character death and all, you can read their relationship as platonic or romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoon53/pseuds/SilverMoon53
Summary: Daisy and Basira are on a mission when something goes wrong.
Relationships: Basira Hussain & Alice "Daisy" Tonner
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Stay With Me

“It’s bad, isn’t it?” She wants to laugh, but can barely get enough air in her lungs to choke the words out so she smiles instead, a broken grimace that seems much more fitting. 

“I’ve seen worse.” Daisy’s voice is gruff, low, never quite back to the confidence it held before the coffin, and wavers in a gentle way that Basira knows she wasn’t meant to hear. Daisy doesn't say anything else, just groans loudly as she lifts the rubble off of Basira. Basira forces herself not to look when Daisy chokes on a gasp.

“‘S not saying much, though, ‘s’it?” Basira says instead, head lolling and tongue hanging loosely as she tries to stay focused. Her legs feel warm despite the cold air around them, and her eyes drift aimlessly. It couldn’t have been long since the explosion, or at least she thinks so. She must have been close to the focus point, memories of bright light and loud sound and flying and pain and something and then heavy blackness. She squeezes her eyes shut, trying to catch the rest of the thought as it escapes her. “Didn’t- didn’t you once, bite a guy’s throat? Clean off?” 

Daisy says nothing, her hands a blur just out of Basira’s sight, and Basira lets her head fall back. The stars are out above their heads, beautiful and cascading, endless and comforting. She can almost understand the Vast, staring up at the black sky, feeling like she’s floating away. Then she giggles, remembering that she had been in a building, and that buildings are usually fairly strict about having roofs, so she really shouldn’t be able to see the sky. 

“Shush,” Daisy says, her face appearing above Basira’s, blocking the view of the welcoming blackness. No, wait, the blackness is still there, at the edges of her vision, creeping in and trying to block out Daisy’s face. “No talking. You need to save your strength.” 

“Daisy.” There’s a hint of panic in her voice now, the gravity of the situation beginning to force its way into her. “Daisy, I’m-”

“Shut up,” Daisy says with such ferocity that for a moment, all of Basira’s fear is focused on her, on wondering if the Hunt is back, if she’s about to lose Daisy the way she fought so hard not to. But her eyes are soft and her fingers gentle as she brushes something wet off of Basira’s forehead, and Basira relaxes into her own fear again. “I need to get something, so I can help you. I can’t do enough here. Just sit tight, yeah?”

It takes Basira a painfully long moment to realise that Daisy is gone, that she is alone, and a moment longer to remember how to use her voice.

“No.” She tries to shout it, desperate, but it comes out a choking sob instead. Her wild eyes find Daisy just as she turns back. She had only made it a few steps, but Basira can barely see her through the smoke in the air and the choking black around her vision. “Please.” 

“I have to get you help,” Daisy says, her eyes wild with desperation. 

“Stay- stay with me. Please,” Basira begs, eyes blurry with tears and shock and pain. She tries to hold out her hand, tries to reach for Daisy, but can’t find the strength. “Stay. I don’t- I don’t want to die alone.” 

Daisy hesitates, glancing around in useless hope, then collapses back next to Basira. She finds her hand and clutches it in both of hers, holding it to her own chest and bowing her head until their foreheads touch. 

“I’m here,” she whispers. Basira tries to smile, tries to thank her for coming back, but it takes all of her strength to focus on Daisy’s hands on hers, the steady, frantic beating of Daisy’s heart, her own spasming in her chest. “I’m here, I’m here, I’m here, I’m-”

And Basira hears no more.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feel free to find me on tumblr (@silversideblog for my general writing blog or @tapeclickson for my tma specific blog) or on discord (cloudcover7167). Thanks for reading!


End file.
